europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleutheroi (British Isles and Goidilic)
Cladaca (Goidilic Light Infantry) The Cladaca (Klad-ak-ah; Sword Carriers) are the backbone of the early Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) warrior society. They are well trained, fairly organized, and willing to fight for their patrons always. They are equipped, firstly, with several darts thrown at very short range, with very heavy heads made so they can go through armor, shields, and helmets. They also have well made shields, and an iron sword, the Cladaca are able melee combatants, prepared to engage enemy infantry, even those of seemingly slightly superior quality. Their scaith (shield) is well taken care of, it is never taken to a fight in disrepair if there is time to fix it. Their weapons are sacred, and a warrior's respect for his weapons shows his respect for his tribe, because it is the weapons in his hands that will defend his people, and he cannot properly defend them if his weapons are rusted, dented, or broken. These warriors are made to engage most any threat at need. Historically, the Goidils were not a single group of Celts, but intermingled blood of Gauls, Britons, Belgae, and even Iberians. The Cladaca were mixtures of all of the warrior traditions of these people. They were well equipped, and trained regularly, making them the most basic of professional warriors of the Goidilic people. Each man was taught to be self sufficient, with skills like cooking, hunting, and fishing, but also taught poems and songs, and orative skills, so to inspire one another. Each Cladaca was intended to be an individual warrior on the field, able to fight on his own if he was needed to. Mock duels were often a game for young Goidils, to improve their skill with their spears, axes, and swords, and with their scaith, the shield they would use to deflect enemy blows, as well as dart throwing games, to ensure they were good with their darts. Vellinica (Goidilic Levy) The Vellinica (Val-lin-ik-ah; Swift Fighters) are the most basic warriors of the Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) tribes, and are thankfully cheap to maintain. They fight as spearmen, with good quality, reinforced spears. The Vellinica are only semi-professional. They work and train about four months a year, than rotate back to working as farmers, craftsmen, fishermen, etc., while their replacements go to train and fight. They are expensive to outfit compared to most light spearmen, but they are comparatively well trained and high spirited. Historically, the Vellinica were used well into the dark and middle ages, and the inheritors of an ancient fighting tradition. While young Goidils always played games that honed fighting skills, these semi-professionals also spent much time at work, so were not as skilled as the better trained, year-round professional Cladaca, but were not as unskilled as the all but untrained militias that were used as impromptu forces. Cruvamendica (Goidilic Cavalry) The Cruvamendica (Crowv-ah-men-dik-ah; Horse Companions) are the regular cavalry of the Goidils (Gaels or Goedelics). They ride upon sure-footed, hardy ponies, and are outfitted with heavy throwing spears and a thrusting spear. Their speed and versatility, as well as the necessity to have viable cavalry, make them invaluable on the wet, marshy ground, and the rocky hills of Hibernia. They can outpace chariots and heavier horses in such areas, and the smaller size of their mounts allows them to be hidden for ambush easily, and allows them to fight favorably compared to other cavalry in forests. Historically, the Goidilic tribes adopted ponies as mounts in favor of heavier horses and chariots, generally (some chariots and larger horses were used) because the ground of Ireland was too wet or rocky for a chariot or horse to move over swiftly. The ponies they bred could run with great speed over marsh and hills. Cavalry like this was used for swift hit-and-run attacks, as well as infantry breaking cavalry assaults at enemy flanks. These ponies had a great deal of strength and weight, allowing their actual charge to collide with great force, able to trample opponents. Ordmalica (Goidilic Shock Infantry) The Ordmalica (Ord-mul-ik-ah; Hammer Fighters) are a type of Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) heavy infantry; they're rare, experienced, and very wealthy. The wield massive, two-handed hammers, imitating Dagda, "the good god"; they smash and crush attackers, break armor, and smash cavalry mounts. These men are small in number, but they serve a strong purpose on a battle field, though they are slow to be mustered, and small in number. However, their weapons, skill, and fair quality armor, allow them to be used as strong anti-armor infantry. Their main disadvantage is impetousness; Celtic religious fanatics are not known for their restraint in most matters, combined with the essence of a Celtic warrior's lust for glory, they are extremely impetous, and are quick to break their loose formation. Historically, the Goidils used hammers in large numbers; they were popular enough that later Irish and Scots still used them widely as the favored weapon of many field officers. The reason behind the favor given to the hammer is two-fold. It is a religious symbol. The main god of the Goidils wields a massive hammer from which he forged all creation, and with which he defends his people. It is also a practical weapon. It requires minimal craftsmenship, it's sure to kill or incapacitate its target in a single blow, and it can be used to kill cavalry, light infantry, and smash the armor of heavy infantry. They would be at a great disadvantage at range, where arrows could cut them down, as they lack a shield, and are slowed by the weight of their weapons, but in a melee, they would be quite fearsome. Eiras (Goidilic Noble Infantry) The Eiras (Ar-es; Nobles) are Goidilic chiefs and their retainers. Equipped better than other Goidilic soldiers, they're also generally far more experienced; this accounts for their position as retainers of a chief. There are literally hundreds of chiefs though, beholden to chieftans, who are beholden to lesser kings, beholden to a high king. They carry throwing spears and longer iron swords than other swordsmen would often have a chance to carry. Their experience, high morale, and strength of their attacks make them valuable, and their presence inspires others to fight. Historically, early Ibero-Celtic Ireland was populated by numerous tribes with an overking, from which spawned the seat of the high king that fell into constant contest by the time Rome fell, and the sub-kingdoms of Ireland were rendered into warring splinters. However, despite the varying periods of relative stability with a kind of warring states period, the Goidils always relied on a tribal model, with each family being headed by an elected chief, who acted as the tribe's spokesman to the mounting tiers of officials. Such men would have private guards and champions that would also fight as heavy infantrymen. While the armaments of such soldiers may have changed over time, their general purpose would not have changed. In this period, the Goidils were rather prolific traders with most western powers, and even reportedly bought, among other things, armor from Carthage, which they would then modify slightly to fit their needs. Dubosaverlacica (Ebherni Armoured Shock Infantry) Dubosaverlacica (Doo-bos-sav-air-lak-ik-ah; Blackened Fighting Ones), are an absolute elite of all of the Goidilic tribes. They stem from only a single tribe, the influential Ebherni or Iverni (descendants of the Vasci - Iberian invaders of Hibernia). They are armored in Ceannlann (Shawn-lun), "Fish Scale". It is a layer of scales upon linen, upon chain. This multi-layer armor covers their body, and is nearly impenetrable. These nobles are so called for the black markings on their weapons. They are always of an incredibly small number, their armor is actually probably inherited, due to the great expense and difficulty in producing it. Their faces are hidden behind a chain veil, giving them a truly otherwordly appearance. Their skill at arms is insurmountable, their armor is all but impenetrable. While tiny in number, they can defeat much larger numbers, and are nearly unstoppable. They are loyal, but somewhat lethargic, difficult to rouse to battle, requiring great deals of compensation, but they are easily among the greatest warriors in the known world. However, their slim numbers ensure they must be used wisely, or else be thrown away. The Dubosaverlacica in Ireland are known from few sources. One, a mostly intact suit of Ceannlann only recently discovered, and another, the Luachmharleanbhan (Lok-mor-len-bon), "Precious Children", a lengthy tract, still being translated, on the warriors employed by the ancient Goidils and Belgae. They are noted at the fields of Firbosis, engaging the Firbolg ('sackmen', actually a slur for indepedent Belgae, and not related to the earlier people Firbolg, or the mythic Firbolg). The Belgae numbered in the thousands. The king of the Goidils sent "Lugh's Blessed", the Uachtarach DuboGaiscaocha, ahead of his army, and they numbered only forty. The Dubosaverlacica had killed nearly one-third of the Belgae by the time the other Goidils reached the battle (surely an exaggerated report). This victory supposedly solidified the rule of a single Goidilic king into the early 1st century AD, over most of Ireland. Balroae (Caledonian Skirmishers) The Caledonians are a fierce people on the edge of the world. Beyond Caledonia stretches a great, empty ocean, and Caledonia itself is home to a rather isolated people. They are seemingly relics of a former era of Celtic history, they do not have great deals of iron, and so do not produce many swords. They instead fight with more practical weapons, spears, javelins, and slings. Balroae (Bal-ro-ee; "Strong Men") are a vast number of men, of many ages and varying levels of experience. Seemingly fearless, and wild, their bodies are tattooed in esoteric spiral designs, their hair is spiked and red, and they are remarkably fearsome. They are very hardy and brave; their lifestyle demands it. Alone, a disciplined army would destroy them, but if incorporated into a more tactics minded commander of the more advanced Britons, they may prove more useful. Historically, the Caledonians were never conquered by the Romans, despite Romans successfully defeating them in numerous engagements. The small amount of iron available to them was only enough to produce swords for the most wealthy or greatest of champions. Even bronze armor was a luxury. The Caledonians did not have much cavalry, or any chariots, they only had their own fierce nature as their greatest weapon. Any chariots were likely imported from Hibernian tribes, or Britons fleeing Roman rule, and any cavalry was really just these men mounted on ponies. They were a true relic of a bygone period, still fighting without much in the way of tactics beyond ambushing and mad rushes at their enemies. These people would exist for a long time, until invading Gaels, Germans, Normans, and Norsemen would eventually conquer and assimilate them. Argyn Marca (Caledonian Noble Cavalry) The nobility of Caledonia are not so wealthy or well-equipped as their neighbors to the south, not to say that they are less well-off as the Celts of the continent. However, the Argyn Marca (Arg-en Mar-kah; "Noble Horse") are a far cry from the lower ranking levies that make up most of a Caledonian army. Mounted on ponies, armored in scale and helmets, and equipped with the best of local goods, they are the heaviest cavalry in Britain, and this gives them a serious advantage over the cavalry light Britons. Their charge is powerful, and their ponies are manueverable. Even against superior cavalry, their ability in forests can be used to great advantage. Their charge is augmented by an effective hail of javelins. Historically, Caledonians hadn't many horses, resulting in most of their cavalry being composed of nobles and their retinues. Their horsemen were experienced fighting in the dense forests of northern Britain and in Ireland, and they were experienced at leading raids. Caledonians were not as disciplined as most of the enemies they faced, but they did have considerable ferocity and individual skill; augmented by their nobles, they could defeat seemingly superior enemies. Imannae (Militia Skirmishers) The Imannae (Im-an-ay; Ambushers) are youths used throughout many less developed Celtic territories to ambush and disorient enemies. In an army, they generally act as a screen before the main force, loosening the enemy formations before the older warriors charge. They are actually more akin to a militia arm, and are employed by tribes in dire need of defense; they are best employed as hit-and-run soldiers. If left into a melee, they will break and flee. Historically, the Celts had to rely heavily on skirmishers when their armies were weakened. However, they also used them to weaken campaigning and marching foes, and as a light warband for raids, as well as screen their armies. They were very prolific ambushers; most Celtic territory was wooded with many places to launch such attacks from, and these types of soldiers would be of most use in similar terrains. As young men still trying to raise their status, it is unlikely they were very sturdy in a prolonged battle. It was not unusual for such 'warriors' to take up jobs as mercenaries, to ensure better pay than they could normally get for their station, and some probably even went into outright banditry. Silurae Birnai (Siluri Warband) The Silurae Birnai (Sel-oor-ay Bern-ay; Silurii Warband) are a tribe from the south of Cambria. Reknowned for their ferocity, skill, and discipline, they offer up fine spearmen to their lord, braver than most others, and more sturdy and skilled. They are, for all intensive purposes, little more than local spearmen, but of greater trainer and skill. The Silures fill the same role, acting as both anti-infantry and anti-cavalry soldiers, and can also be used to pepper an enemy at distance with javelins. They are disciplined and capable of standing in orderly lines and use tight formations at times to absorb enemy charges. Historically, the Silures were a bit of an anomaly; they were a somewhat dark-skinned tribe living in the south of what is now Wales, surrounded by much paler Celts. It was postulated by some Romans that they had even been from Iberia originally, accounting for their tone and hair. Irregardless, the Silures were apparently quite loyal. When the high king of the Britons, Caratacus, fled into Cambria to escape the Romans, he was recieved and supported by the Silures, who, though likely they were his vassals, probably had little to actually gain by continuing to support him. The Silures were given their due for bravery though, and ultimately the Romans recruited aide of several opposing tribes to finally successfully subdue them. Drwdae (Druids) The Drwdae (Droo-day; Druids) are not actually generally warriors. However, there were British warrior-druids; war was a fine profession, and even the best educated of society sometimes engaged in it. These particular Drwdae are warriors, however, and akin in many ways to the Carnutes of Gaul, in that they train a great deal and have the duty of protecting sacred places. They are extremely well motivated and disturbing to enemies, and inspiring to allies, but exist in such small number they're no use alone; they must be supported by other men to fight at their utmost. Historically, British druids main duty was philosophical, legal, and religious. Warriors of this class did apparently exist though, in small numbers, acting as what were essentially temple guards, and organizers of defense. While the druids are most notable in late Celtic-British history as having been slaughtered by the Romans at Mona, graves and legends of Celtic history do attest to the druids engaging in combat. In fact, so frightening could they be, conflicts were sometimes averted when the druids took the field in support of one tribe over another; an alliance with the druids meant an invariably great amount of power in Britain. Calawre (Casse Champions) Celts are a collection of hero cultures, and the Britons are no different. Among their southern tribes especially, there are warriors of exceedingly great skill, who use Gallic equipment. The Calawre (Call-a-oo-re; "Champions") are not actually generally real champions, but they wealthy, and skilled. They have good armor and good Gallic swords. They are called champions more because of their appearance than anything; they actually mostly simply fill in the need for more affordable, all-purpose heavy infantry among the Britons. They are skilled, and professional, but their expense generally would keep their numbers low. Historically, the Britons had little in the way of 'real' heavy infantry. Most often they relied on wealthy champions to fill that need. However, sometimes they did employ bands of wealthier warriors, who were not necessarily the greatest skilled, but they would be easier to mass in one place than a group of real champions, and, while they wouldn't be AS skilled, they certainly had to have a talent for combat to survive as long as they had to afford their equipment, which was likely imported. However, the Britons also were fond of using leather and bronze scale, which was made locally. These shirts would be lined under with padding, so they could be worn comfortably. Such armor grew far more popular in wake of Roman invasion, due to armor worn by some auxilia being of similar design. Kluddargos (Casse Sword Masters) Kluddargos (Klud-arr-gus; "Sword Masters") are British champions who they employ very specialized weapons. Their weapons, longswords gripped in two hands instead of one, with especially heavy blades made to crush armor, require years of practice to master. Able to afford such weapons, they can also afford high quality armor; very fine quality chain shirts. Like other heroes and champions, they are marched to battle to inspire their fellow tribesmen, but their special weapons also give them a tactical purpose; annihilate enemy armor. Their great swings split helmets, smash shields, and collapse cuirasses into the body. These weapons are truly fierce and destructive. The heads they collect will surely be from grotesquely mangled bodies, obliterated by the force of their blows, and the wielders of such weapons likely took an amount of grim satisfaction to find their foes' bodies left in such a state. Historically, two-handed longswordsmen were rare but fearsome champions, generally open only to the most wealthy of southern 'Gallic' British tribes who could afford to import the chain, and craft longswords. However, these longswords were made specially with more weight in the final portion of the blade to ensure it would have the ability to crack into armor. They were likely introduced originally as a method of killing other champions, or enemy chieftains, who would be well armored. However, their weapons possibly could be employed akin to the Goidilic and continental equivalents, as wide swinging weapons intended to cut down multiple, lighter armored targets at once, but such wide swings would be awkward due to the weight of the furthest portion of the weapon. Two-handed longswords were not unusual altogether for Celtic peoples, though rare outside of a few regions, particularly the eastern Celtic kingdoms and tribes, such as Lugians, and among the Goidils, but they would likely also be found with Gauls, Belgae, and other Celtic cultures as the weapon of choice for some champions or ceremonial pieces. Category:Eleutheroi